The Pillar Sisters
by Bored Writer 0
Summary: Within the earth, two statues were discovered in a cavern filled with Dust. Portraying unusual characteristics, they were brought in for research and observation. Now, Weiss and Blake slowly get to know the two awakened creatures and help them achieve their goal: to conquer the sun and become the ultimate life forms.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will obviously be an AU and thus here's the details:**

 **The Schnee Dust Company is not that discriminative towards Faunus, treating them equally as humans. But there is still racism among society, thus the White Fang still exists but targets government figures and occasionally Schnee dust carriers (to refill dust supplies and Cinder plan). Every character is the same as before, Blake was member then run away, Cinder get part of Amber and hungry for more, and yada yada yada. But of course Ruby and Yang aren't the same, and Weiss is a little wary of Faunus but still hates the White Fang. Weiss and Blake's teammates are Penny (who was sent to see if she could blend in) and Melanie (No specific reason). These events happens right after Blake's (and also Penny's) revelation and of course everything else will be different.**

 **So that's that, if there are any questions about the details, then just ask; I probably left something out.**

* * *

Down in one of the mines of the Schnee Dust Company were several workers working away at the stone walls with every type of mining tool available. A big drill sat in the middle of the tunnel, the driver waiting for the sign to drill more into the depths of the earth. Meanwhile other miners, with handheld mining tools, dug smaller holes trying to find dust ores within the area.

Two workers were chipping away at the walls, trying to find at least one dust crystal ore to haul back. Shane was the larger and more alethic of the two, his large muscles and scarred bear ears showed signs of his strength. However he lacked the amount of speed to compensate, the slow powerful strikes of his large pickaxe indicated. Samuel was the smaller of the two, despite having no ears, there was a mouse tail that jutted out, swishing back and forth. His eyes darted all over the place as he held the small drill, trying to find a sign of dust.

"You think we'll ever find any dust here!?" Samuel yelled over the loud noises of the drill.

Shane just shrugged before going back to his rhythm of using the pickaxe. Shane was a man of few words, barely speaking unless necessary. Thus he used gestures as answers to smaller questions, only using words when the question required him to speak. Before Samuel could ask him something again, a dull gleam caught his eye. Near the drill was a sliver of yellow, which continued to grow as Samuel drilled near the area. The earth final gave in, revealing many more yellow dust ores near the first one Samuel found.

"Quick! Get the crates, I think we found the jackpot!" Nodding, Shane grabbing a nearby box and started to collect the dust as well as lend a hand. However the drill gave in, making a hole of empty space. Curious, the two workers began to make a bigger hole (while also collecting the dust dropped) until the earth gave in and revealed a cavern. Stunned, the workers walked into the cavern to investigate.

The cavern was covered in various types of dust. Red, blue, white, yellow, and many other colors filled the otherwise dark cavern with a dim colorful gleam. However the main eye catcher was the huge boulder in the middle. Imprinted in the boulder were two statues seemingly carved into the large chunk of stone. Both statues were both female and wore a bra style article of clothing and thongs. However both were polar opposites in appearance and expression.

The first of the statue was petite and slender, having a childlike and innocent appearance. She was posed as if trying to impress observers but, at the same time, hide herself from onlookers. In addition to her clothes, there was a thin outline that suggested that she was wearing a cape.

The second one, however, had a more voluptuous and broad figure. As if to flaunt her beauty and figure, the statue wrapped an arm around the top of her head and another just underneath her breasts, making them seem even bigger than ever. The only other article of clothing were two gauntlets that was on both hands of the statue. Her expression was one of smug confidence, as if taunting other females with her body.

The thing that stood out however was the mask held by the first one. It had a somewhat masculine face; eyeholes sharp and somewhat slanted. It has a small mouth in either a neutral position or a slight smile; with full lips, and small fangs resting on the bottom lip. A ridge emerges from the bottom of the forehead, running vertically to the Mask's top, joining with another ridge extending into a spiral resting on the left of its forehead. There was also a raised depression on the forehead, indicating that something was to be put in there.

The two Faunus workers stared at the out of place statues and started to approach them.

"You think this is a room made by ancient civilization?" Shane asked looking around the room marveling at the large amount of dust around them.

"Nah, if it was them then there would be some sort of carvings or signs indicating that ancient people made this room." Samuel looked around the cavern "Though it is unusual for there to just be a hollow area filled with Dust, including those two girls over there." He jabbed a finger at the bolder in the middle.

Finally reaching the two statues, both leaned in to take a closer look. Up close, the statues were extremely life like. If color was applied, one could genuinely assume that there were two girls up ahead. Circling around large rock, there was no other feature and its appearance was just like a boulder. Back to the front, Samuel adopted a mischievous face before reaching toward the large woman's chest. Shane raised an eyebrow at his partner's action in which Samuel just raised his eyebrows up and down.

However the moment he touched the statue's chest, his expression turned to confusion then fear. Frantically he began tugging his arm, Shane raised an eyebrow then turned to the statue itself to reveal a shocking sight. Slowly but surely, Samuel's arm was submerging into the statue and from Samuel's expression, he couldn't tug it out.

"Shane! Do something!" Samuel screamed as he started to get pulled in by the statue itself. Shane nodded and took a hold of Samuel's arm and pulled. However instead of his arm being pulled free, instead Samuel's screams grew louder as a sickening crack rang out; indicating that his arm was dislocated instead.

Panicked, Shane ran out of the cavern, leaving Samuel screaming for him to come back. Just he was about to think that he was dead, a new burst of pain erupted in his shoulder and he howled in agony. He rolled around in a rapidly growing pool of blood as Shane held a bloody pickaxe. Wasting no time, he carried his now one armed companion and both hobbled out of the cavern.

Shane rapidly murmured to himself as Samuel started to pass out from blood loss.

"Got to report this…living statues…traps…doesn't matter…somethings wrong with them…"

If the two workers were not overcome with panic and observing, then they would have seen the corners of the second statue's mouth curl up. There was a slight slurping sound as the pool of blood around the statue's feet shrank until there was not a single drop of blood left. The sound of silence once again filled the cavern as the two statues stood in the middle, undisturbed.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was an awkward start, but still another story, yay! Yeah…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Ok.**

 **So if you have any comments or criticism, then just say it. I would really appreciate** it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy mother of God…and that's you Mary.**

 **This is a looooong chapter and I'm proud of it.**

 **Anyways enjoy and also I am watching a facility being slaughtered by numerous evil horror movie entities…**

 **Huh.**

* * *

"Team WBPM please report to the Headmaster's office please"

Currently the mentioned team was in Professor Port's class, once again hearing another tedious tale from the stout hunter. Weiss, the current leader of Team WBPM (Weapon) sighed in relief mentally, thankful for the intervention. As she walked down the hallway, Blake joined up with her on her way to Ozpin's office.

Blake and Weiss had a good friendship between them, but it didn't mean that there were some complications in the past. In the beginning they were neutral to each other, barely talking except when necessary. Then the discovery of Blake's origins happened, after a huge meltdown and a fight on the docks. She decided that she would forgive her, despite her background. After that both had been close friends and allies, looking out for each other.

"Salutations team leader!" Both girls turned to see Penny and Melanie catching up to them. Penny was an odd individual, but that was understandable once someone learned about her origins. Apparently, Penny was an android manufactured in Atlas, yet was the first to have a synthetic aura. Despite Ironwood's protests, she was sent to Beacon to see whether she could fit in. Thankfully, to do this, Penny's father/creator convinced Ironwood that he could create more advanced androids for recon and stealth based missions. Still this did not improve the blunt, awkward, but socially outgoing personality the android had.

Melanie, on the other hand, had a simpler reason for applying. She was from a gang that also ran a nightclub as a cover and part time job. The owner, Junior, was an information broker and the leader of the gang. Also in the gang was her twin sister, Malachite, who often helped Melanie get used to the grim world of the criminal underworld. However eventually the entire gang was worried about Melanie as she reached 17. Despite Malachite wanting to continue Junior's work after he passed away, the others would often find Melanie reading stories of hunters. Turns out that she wanted to be a huntsman, despite knowing the grim (hee hee) truth of the possibilities that could happen. Thus, Junior decided to pull a few favors and even do a…task for Ozpin, and Melanie was able to attend Beacon. Still she was merely neutral and got along with everyone, becoming friends fast with her team members.

"What's this about, anyway?" Melanie decided to ask out loud as they entered the elevator.

"Let's hope it isn't something that any of you did to cause trouble." Weiss glared at Penny and Melanie who respectively stared back or rubbed her ncek.

Ozpin looked up as the four girls entered the clockwork office. "Ah, you're here. I have something to do discuss with you."

"A mission sir? Who is it from?" Weiss confused at a request for their team specifically.

Ozpin took a sip and then sent the mission form "Why, it's from your own father."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked at the form and then she raised the other one when she saw the details.

 _From: Kalt Schnee_

 _To: Team WBPM_

 _Details: Weiss, I found something in the mines that you want to see. This is an urgent matter, one that could change our current knowledge of Remnant as we know it. You can come alone or with your entire team, either option is viable. You, and possibly your team, will stay at the White Castle during this trip._

 _Location: Schnee Dust Corporation_

 _Duration: Approximately one week._

 _Accept/Decline?_

Blake turned to Ozpin "Do you know why it's so urgent for Mr. Schnee to call us for this?"

The headmaster could only shrug "I'm afraid that answer is unknown, the only details I managed to gather is that it was from a discovery three days ago. However that is still the only thing known to me, so you may have to ask Mr. Schnee himself."

The team members looked at the form and then selected the "Accept" button.

Ozpin nodded "The bullhead will arrive tomorrow, so it is advised to pack anything needed. Since Mr. Schnee has agreed to allow you to stay at the White Castle, I advise you to pack extra pairs of clothing as well as any other supplies for the week." With a sip he gave one final sentence "Good luck girls."

With that the girls nodded and entered the elevator door, heading to their room to pack for their mission.

* * *

 _Cronos Airport_

As the team exited the private bullhead, Weiss kept scanning the airport parking lot, trying to find something.

"Is there anything wrong team leader?" Penny noticed this odd pattern and was wondering what the white haired hair was doing.

"He should be here… ah! There he is!" Weiss pointed towards a black car with the Schnee logo on the side. An aged man stood next to it, waving at the girls.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Schnee." The driver greeted as he opened the passenger door for the four girls.

"Same to you Gerald." Weiss replied as she entered the car, the rest of her team following close behind. When all four girls were in the car, Gerald went around and entered the driver's seat. Igniting the engine, he began to pull back and drove down the road.

"So how is father?" Gerald kept up a small smile for a while before it dropped and he now had a solemn face on.

"To be honest, Weiss, he's incredibly stressed right now." Gerald replied, still paying attention to the road.

"Did Mr. Schnee have a White Fang encounter?" Melanie decided to ask, curious to see what the head of the Schnee Dust Company would ask for help.

Gerald shook his head "No, it just has to do with the reason he requested for you." The girls looked at him confused. "I apologize, I should at least give you a bit of information before you know what's going on."

He took a deep breath and started to talk "Well three weeks ago, two workers had discovered a cavern full with dust. And this wasn't a little thing, the cavern was covered with dust. Turns out when the mining team started excavating, there was another rich branch of dust ore right after the layer of dust in the caverns. The total amount of dust was enough to raise the maximum stock of dust by 3% of the entire amount of Dust the Schnee Dust Company had before the cavern was discovered."

Penny was intrigued by the discovery but still confused "Then why is Mr. Schnee so upset over this, normally this would be a good thing."

"Because there was something else in there, and there is no way to decide if this is good or bad. The cavern was discovered by Shane and Samuel, a bear and mouse Faunus. Nothing significant about them, they are decently known in the community. However the mining staff witnessed Shane dragging back an unconscious Samuel, with his arm missing probably cut off."

The girls were shocked by this, but still listened to what Gerald still knew "Samuel was immediately sent to the ER and eventually had to leave for a while. However Shane kept demanding to see Mr. Schnee, telling him it was urgent." Gerald stopped the car at a red light and took this opportunity to reach something in his pocket. "I don't know the details, but Mr. Schnee demanded that the mining team bring back the other thing in the caves. This was in the cavern, and I'm pretty sure that they were the cause for it.

Blake took the picture Gerald held out and the other three team members gathered around her to see. In picture there were two feminine statues embedded in the stone, posing.

"What the h… I mean heck is that?" Melanie corrected herself when the heiress glared at her.

"To add to her question, do you know anything else?" Weiss decided to add.

"I'm afraid that's it, Weiss. There isn't anything else I can tell you specifically, you're going to have to ask your father." The driver finally pulled up to the mansion. "Which probably won't be that far."

* * *

As the team entered the castle, they heard a voice boom out to them.

"Weiss!" Kalt Schnee, the head of the Schnee Dust Company approached the team with a big smile.

"Good to see you too father," Weiss bowed and then greeted him with a smile. "How is Winter?"

"She's fine, she said to say hello for her." His smile then faded away and his expression became more business-like. "But, enough of that, I guess you have some questions about this mission."

He motioned to the hallway "We'll talk about it as we walk." With that, the group started walking down the hallway. "As Gerald probably told you, we found a cavern with a huge amount of dust and those two statues. Shane said that Samuel's injury was connected to these statues."

The five entered into an elevator and Kalt pressed a button, the doors shut and then the car began to descend. "I decided to bring the statue in to see whether he's correct. Turns out he was." Kalt then typed something in his scroll, "This is something you should see. One of them is a photo and another is a video."

The team looked at their scroll to see a picture of the statue's outlines. Within the middle there was a faint dot of red in the short statue, while another faint dot of yellow in the taller one. All the team members' eyes widened knowing what the picture was showing.

"This picture was from an aura scanner, it's a highly expensive device used to detect and capture the appearance of one's Aura."

"Does that mean these statues are really alive?" Blake asked, astonished at this reveal.

"It appears so, however they either seem to be in some sort of coma," Kalt paused as they exited the elevator "or they haven't unlocked their aura, if they have any knowledge of this." He then faced the girls and gestured to a row of chairs next to the door labeled:

 _Room #1_

 _Current Experiment: Sentient (?) Statues_

"But the video is something that's crucial to this experiment. Take a look, we'll take some time before we go in." The four girls then pressed the data file and then the video player appeared, starting the footage.

The video seemed to be at a corner of a big room, presumably the room they were about to enter, with the boulder containing the statues in the middle. A disembodied voice rang out "Release the Beowolf." With that a section of the room opened up to reveal the mentioned Grimm, who growled at the sudden appearance of light. After adjusting to the light it noticed the statues in the middle. Growling it began to approach the statues, until it lunged to the two sisters.

The girls were shocked at the next thing that happened, which was instead of bouncing back; the grimm stuck to the statues and even started to slowly sink in. With growls and yelps, the Beowolf tried to uselessly flail and escape. However eventually it fully submerged within the boulder, with the room becoming silent once more. After a few seconds, the feed cut out.

"As you can see, somehow these statues can force outside creatures into their body." Kalt rubbed his forehead. "Unfortunately we still haven't been able to figure out how this works. And up close examination is too dangerous. So I brought you here to not only show you this, but also to make sure things don't go out of hand."

Kalt then stood up and pressed his finger to a scanner. "Before we go in, I advise you girls to not touch anything. Currently the researchers are on lunch break, but this matter was urgent so I wanted to show you this as quickly as possible. Still, don't do anything unless I tell you to. We can't risk something going wrong." With that the door opened and he started to go in the observatory room. But then he halted in his tracks, his eyes went wide from the sight in front of him.

"What… how… this… What is the meaning of this?!" Kalt Schnee yelled out in fear and confusion which caused the four girls to rush in.

The four girls joined the head of the dust company, only to be greeted with a horrifying sight.

* * *

 _Schnee Research Facility Room # 1(30 minutes before Team WBPM and Kalt Schnee enters)_

In room #1, several men and women with white jumpsuits and assault carbines guarded the perimeter as some moved closer to inspect the two statues in the middle. The men and women were prisoners from the Atlas Prison, mainly composed of White Fang members and other criminals. Originally to be executed, they were transferred to the facility on the request of Kalt Schnee for research purposes. Since it was described as dangerous, the government agreed and sent those who were to be sent to execution.

Despite Kalt despising the horrendous crimes they committed, he still wasn't heartless. He made sure that the prisoners were armed, however the room was also equipped with sleeping gas, waiting to be released at the end of the day. After that, the weapons were taken away and the unconscious prisoners were taken back to their cells.

"You figured out a way to get out yet?" One of the prisoners decided to ask another.

"Nope, the Schnee bastard's tricky. Can't find anything to exploit." The other prisoner grunted in annoyance before paying his attention back to the ones near the statues "Anyway what's there to see about this thing anyway. We checked everything and nothing's new."

"Actually we kept focusing on these two girls that we didn't notice this." One of the prisoners noted the stone mask in the hands of the smaller statue "Wonder what this is about…" He began to reach for it until he heard a sound.

…

"Hmmm?" Everyone looked around to try to find the source of a faint cracking noise.

 _..Crack…_

"What the hell is making that noise?" The prisoner continued to reach for the mask while also looking around the room.

 _Cr…ack_

What every prisoner didn't notice was the statue next to the small one started to twitch and shift until something finally burst towards the prisoner's arm.

 _Crack!_

With that sound, the prisoner near the statues cried out in shock. "What… what the fuck!? They're… they're…"

"THEY"RE ALIVE!?"

(JoJo's Bizzare Adventure OST Battle Tendency- "Awaken")

A leather clad hand was now grabbing the prisoner's arms, color slowly refilling the bigger statue's whole appearance. Now with color coming back, the blonde's clothing was a combination of yellow, orange, and black. Her blonde curls swayed from the sudden action of grabbing the man's arm, her eyes were a brief shade of lavender before turning red.

"…" The now sentient "statue" snapped the arm like a twig. The prisoner screamed as blood poured out of his now broken arm. But then he was grabbed by two strong firm hands and then found himself smothered by the blonde in a bear hug.

The other prisoner watched, horrified, as the man slowly sank deeper into the blonde, somehow disappearing into the mysterious young woman. With a final muffled scream, the prisoner suddenly went limp as most of his brain was now devoured. When the man fully submerged into the woman's skin, the girl turned around and then noticed something on the floor.

"It seems we've been sleeping for a long time. These tools looks more advanced than before." The woman picked up the assault carbine dropped by the devoured prisoner. After observing for a while, she began to dissemble the weapon with ease. The other prisoners watched, scared at the skillful dissembling that was being down by a mere teenager.

"What the hell! A carbine at least takes one hour to dissemble even for the most expert weapon handler." One prisoner observed as the blonde was finishing take apart the last remaining parts.

"Then how is she taking apart in minutes!?" Another prisoner shouted as the blonde started to finish disassembling.

The blonde now finished disassembling the weapon, finally noticed the other prisoners. "Hmmm? What's this?"

Frightened at the attention given to them, one of them reacted as expected. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Shoot her!" With that every man and woman snapped out of their shock and raised their guns, and pulled the trigger.

From the blonde's perspective, her eyes barely widened when a hail of bullets flew towards her direction. However time seemed to slow down as she skillfully dodged the bullets. But in the prisoner's perspectives, they were horrified to see the blonde literally twist and dislocate her body to swiftly dodge the lead projectiles, sickening cracks and snaps sounded out as she twisted and stretched her body in unhuman ways. The hail of bullets stopped when the prisoners' clips ran out, however instead of reloading the prisoners threw down their weapons and rushed to the huge metallic doors.

"Open the door, open the fucking door!" One of the female prisoners yelled frantically while the other prisoners copied her actions. However the female prisoner's head snapped to the side as the blonde jabbed a finger into her ear.

"Listen here you "fucking" humans. I felt one of you try to cop a feel while I was asleep. Then I had to eat a dark wolf which tasted disgusting to me. Then I felt someone try to reach for my sister. THEN, I had to dodge all those projectiles. To top it all off, I'm hungry." The blonde narrowed her eyes "Normally we wouldn't feast on humans, but I am pissed AND hungry. So "fuck" it."

Suddenly something burst out of the other side of the prisoner and started to pierce through every prisoner's head. On closer inspection, it was a string of red, moist, glistening flesh. The prisoners could only whimper before the first one groaned loudly and then her skin began to sag and then her whole body soon began to melt. The vein glowed red as the other prisoner's followed the first female's fate and all of them began to melt. A few seconds later, all that remained of them was a steaming melted pile of blood and flesh.

The busty blonde walked away from the steaming mush of flesh that was once the prisoners, towards the remaining statue. Stopping just before the boulder, she took a deep breath and then suddenly she shot a finger forward. Gently she tapped the statue's forehead before turning around and declaring:

"We have been sleeping long enough! AWAKEN MY SISTER!"

With that, color suddenly filled the entire statue's form and with a _"crack!"_ the younger girl roughly detached herself from the boulder. Now awake, the younger girl's clothes appeared to be red and black. A red cloak with a hood gently swaying on her back. Both stretched in fabulous poses, now awakened from their petrified hibernation.

The Pillar Sisters were awake.

* * *

 **A/N: AYAYAYAYEEE!**

 **Whelp that's it, the pillar sisters are now awake. Anyways if you have any comments or criticism, then just say it.**

 **Oh yeah another thing another new idea (still won't start on it):**

 **Amber slept peacefully, unaware of the blue worm wiggling its way into her ear…**

 **BOAH has started its journey through Remnant, a world filled with violent intent and desires to kill.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Ok.**

 **Anyways, if you have any comments or criticism, then just say it.**


	3. Introduction

**A/N: It's been a while for this fic, huh? Writer's block had me not touching this story in a long time, so now it's here. Enjoy!**

* * *

The four team members and Kalt stared in fascinated fear at the scene in front of them. In the middle of the two were the stone that contained the two "statues", now with indents that indicated where they were. The two supposed statues were posing in front of their former home. However, near the entrance there was a big puddle of liquefied flesh and innards that was presumably the former prisoners. After a while they finally relaxed and began speaking to one another, as if whatever horrible thing happened was just small news to them.

"Yang!" The red one whined as she noticed the puddle of organic flesh in the far side "What did I tell you about killing those humans! We swore not to eat them unless it was an emergency, besides it's going to attract attention!" The red one waved a finger as she scolded her companion.

The yellow one, now known as Yang, sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry… I mean I was hungry and pissed, so I couldn't help it! Besides, they were all trying to grope you and I couldn't let that happen to you!" Yang looked around the room observing the room "Anyway, I think the bigger problem is the time period..."

The red one looked around and was surprised to see what their surroundings were "Huh… it has been a long time, how long have we been asleep?"

Yang shrugged "I don't know, maybe a thousand years or so." Then she picked up one of the guns that the prisoners dropped "Still, enough time for them to create tools like these."

The moment she finished her sentence, the weapon disappeared from her hand with a slight crackle.

"OH MY GOD! A TOOL!" The red one excitedly bounced on her feet as she observed the carbine in her hands "What's even better, it's a weapon!" Just like Yang did before, she began to disassemble the weapon in her hands but this time she took a few more seconds to observe the components before continuing to completely dissemble it.

"Well? What's your thought?" Yang asked as she had her arms crossed, patiently waiting for her companion's analysis.

The red pillar woman continued to look and poke at the parts but gave her analysis anyway "Well, it seems that more than a thousand years have passed. This weapon is made out of metals, but more… refined let's say."

"Refined?" The blonde pillar woman crouched down next to Ruby and took a closer look at the components of the weapon. "Ah… I see. The parts seemed to be made out of metal, yet it's more clean and shaped uniquely."

Shrugging, the young girl stood up "Anyway, that's all I can say. These weapons seem to use force in order to propel metal chunks as projectiles. Easy to rip through thin material, like skin. Humans were always weaker than us."

Yang also stood up with her sister "So what now? I think the land has changed a lot than from god knows how long when we decided to hibernate."

"First, we need to get out of here. Then we need to find out more about the world after we fell asleep. Lastly, we need to continue looking for _it_." She stated their objectives as she walked back to the boulder and picked up the mask she had dropped in her excitement over the carbine. "If we want to do something else, I think we should at least get the first two objectives done before we can goof around a bit."

"Sounds good enough, besides" Yang then said "we have to properly explain ourselves to our hosts." She then looked at the one sided mirror. "Hey! You humans! Can you let us out and maybe we can talk it out!"

* * *

 _Observatory Deck_

All the five occupants were standing in obvious fear and shock at the sight before as well as the fact that the two girls had just managed to detect them immediately.

Kalt then pressed the button for the intercom and spoke with faked calm "W-who are you?"

The red girl waved at the observation "Hey there, my name's Ruby and my sister's name is Yang" The mentioned blonde girl let out a friendly wave with a big grin. "We just want some information and seeing that we're in a facility..." She remarked as she observed her surroundings "Maybe we can give you guys some info as well?"

Kalt took a deep breath before decided to ask "We'll let you out if answer this question as well: 'What are you?'"

Yang let a smirk before replying " We're Pillar Men, if you want to learn more why don't you just let us out."

" Can you at least demonstrate at least one aspect that we may not know about you... from what little we know." Kalt hesitantly asked

The red pillar women, now known as Ruby, smirked as she handed the cloak to her sister. "Watch me." With that, she started to make a mad dash towards the observatory deck. As soon as she disappeared, Kalt turned on the camera that was pointed at the observatory deck, the only blind spot that observers couldn't normally see. Shocked, he reeled back and started sputtering in confusion. The rest of the team huddled to the screen and was shocked to see that the girl had just vanished!

"Where did she go!?" Kalt shouted at the intercom towards the smirking blonde and she merely pointed back at the blind spot. After observing the camera video, Kalt's eyes begin to widen and he thought of something. Frantically, he typed some commands and opened the security feed and went back just a few seconds. He was shocked to see Ruby literally twist herself and enter the vent with little trouble.

"She's… she's in THE VENTS!?" Kalt exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

Just as he said this, everyone started to hear faint cracking noises; which progressively grew louder. Hesitantly turning to the vent, they were treated to sight of the vent cover coming off before a mass of twisted flesh came out and then pop back into shape of the young pillar woman once again.

The occupants gaped as the young looking red girl stretching her once twisted body and bowing down playfully to the five humans.

"So," The red pillar girl stretched all of her bones and organs back into place with a loud sickening crack "how about we have a little info exchange? Oh and can you let my sister out?" Ruby pointed to Yang, patiently waiting with her cape and mask.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise I'll make it up by making the next chapter longer.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **After I get to the other stories of course XD**

 **PS: Canon Schnee dad name sucks :P.**

 **PSS: Look at Yang's World Author notes for something important.**


End file.
